Recovering Charmander/Entei enters the cave/The Story of the Three Legendary Beasts
Here's the scene where our heroes try to recover Charmander then Entei shows up in the cave as Sorrel tells the story of three Legendary Beast goes in Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You! (As Ash Place a weakened Charmander to the blanket) Ashi: '''Poor Charmander. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Can you help? '''Sorrel: '''That's what I'm trying to do. (As he puts a warm towel on Charmander's head) '''Tintin: '''Would it help it better? '''Sorrel: '''Well, hopefully, No Pokemon with that much loyalty is going to go untreated. (As he makes medicine, as he uses a spoonful of medicine mush and feeds it to Charmander) '''Sorrel: '''I know it's hard, but please take this. (Charmander began to taste numb) '''Thompson: '''Is it feeling numbing? '''Sorrel: '''Don't worry, That should stabilize you. '''Starlow: '''Oh, good. '''Sorrel: '''Now all we do is wait for it to recover. Make sure it doesn't get cold. '''Ash Ketchum: I'll warm it up. Don't worry, Charmander you'll be fine. Samurai Jack: It's not here. Chip: What's not here? Ashi: Could someone taken it? Samurai Jack: No... Chip: No? Sticks the Badger: What do you mean "No?" Samurai Jack: I realized now that... He did not lose his Pokemon... but Cross left Charmander. (Ashi was shocked) Juniper Montage: How sad for you. Verity: Too bad, Samurai Jack. Tintin: What do we do now? Samurai Jack: We have to wait, till it's recovered. (Later Charmander wakes up) Ash Ketchum: '''How do you feel? You still cold? (Charmander felt better and goes back to sleep) '''Sorrel: Things looking a lot better. Ash Ketchum: Cause of you, thanks a lot. Verity: Your like Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center. Sorrel: I'm hoping to become a Pokemon Professor. And I need medical training for that. Ash Ketchum: Wow! Diddy Kong: No way! Captain Haddock: Blistering Barnacles! Starlow: That explains everything! Sorrel: Right now I'm traveling all over gathering all Legendary Pokemon. Verity: So it's good that you run into Entei is it? Sorrel: Of course. It was a priceless experience, by the way... why did you come here Verity? Your long way from home? Verity: Well... long story. Hey, Ash, why are you and your friends here? Ash Ketchum: Who me? I wanna be the world's greatest Pokemon master! Verity: Master? Do you mean the world's best trainer? Ash Ketchum: Oh, no way! Much more than that. (Sorrel laughs, then the wind blows) Verity: It's so cold! (Ash sneezes) Emerl: (In Wilt's voice) Gazuntite. Samurai Jack: Bless you. Verity: Are you alright? Ash Ketchum: Sure! That was nothing! Snowy: (Whines) Tintin: Snowy, you're getting cold, let's warm it up. (Tintin pets Snowy) Snowy: (Barks) (Pikachu warms Ash up) Ash Ketchum: Tryin to warm me up? Ashi: Maybe he's wants to warm him up. (Piplup hops on Verity's knees to warm it up) Verity: Thanks, Piplup. Sorrel: As a precaution, you're going back in your Poke Ball. (He returns Lucario into the Pokeball) We shouldn't let the Pokémon spend the night out in the cold. Verity: You're right. You, too, Piplup. (She returns her Piplup back into the Pokeball) Samurai Jack: Now for you, Ash. Ash Ketchum: You know... I'd like to do that. Sunset Shimmer: What do you mean? Ash Ketchum: Well, Pikachu really can't stand getting into its poke Ball, right buddy? Alebrihe: Same time as a Pokeball. (Pikachu disagrees, then Piplup and Lucario pops out of the pokeballs) Verity: No, you can't! You'll catch a cold! Sorrel: It's for the best. Tails: Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about. (Piplup hugs Verity) Sorrel: Lucario. Verity: All right, Piplup. (Pikachu then warms Ash up) Sora: Guys look. (Then Entei appears, As the heroes see Entei and wild Pokemon entering the Cave, As they rest) Captain Haddock: Blistering Barnacles, Entei! Cream the Rabbit: And it's resting! Chip: What was Entei from? Sorrel: You see, Seeing the fearsome forces of nature, people and Pokémon are the same. Verity: Yeah. Thompson: Can you explain it? Sorrel: There's a legend, that proclaims Ho-Oh gave life to Entei. Ash Ketchum: You mean it?! Samurai Jack: Then you must explain the story. (Flashback Starts as Ho-Oh appears) Sorrel (V.O.): You see, around hundred and fifty years ago. There was a magnificent Bell Tower, and this bell tower made it possible for humans to actually make contact with Ho-Oh. But lightning struck the tower engulingd in flame, and the flames were extinguished. But three nameless Pokemon succumbed to the inferno... admits the destruction, Ho-Oh descendant and bestowed life upon them once and again and they were revived... they represented the lightning that struck, the flame that engulfed and the water the extinguished the tower. Three natural forces made flesh. (Flashback ends) Sorrel: Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Verity: Oh, I just love Suicune! Sorrel: And this is the Pokemon who guards over there existances Ho-Oh. Emerl: Ho-Oh... wait a minute! (Flashback starts of the heroes sees Ho-Oh back then and then ends) Emerl: It has to be the Legendary Pokemon we encountered it during our first journey! Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) Verity: '''You've seen it? '''Ash Ketchum: The first day we started out on our journey! Sorrel: Are you serious? Ash Ketchum: Yeah! And as soon as I did! (Shows everyone the rainbow feather) This came floating down! Sorrel: No way! You got the rainbow wing? (Entei watches then we see eyes appearing it's shadow) Verity: What's the rainbow wing? Sorrel: Few people have ever even seen Ho-Oh, and on rare occasions, Ho-Oh is said to bestow a feather on a human it particularly likes. (Then Marshadow Pops up and watches the heroes) Ash Ketchum: Yeah? I guess that must mean Ho-Oh likes us! Huh! Verity: But, why would Ho-Oh do that? Sorrel: There's a legend that explains it. Samurai Jack: What can you explain it? Sorrel: It says there is a Rainbow Hero who is led by the Rainbow Wing to seek out Ho-Oh. Donald Duck: That's amazing. Verity: A Rainbow Hero? TinTin: Who's the Rainbow Hero? Ash Ketchum: I don't know about any of this, but it's cool. Verity: Oh, Impressed with yourself, huh? (As Marshadow sinks into the Shadow) Ash Ketchum: Oops. (Later, while the heroes are sleeping, The eyes of Marshadow appears and emerges from Ash's Shadow, using whispering voices, Ash began to feel strange, but falls back to sleep, and Marshadow sinks into the shadow once again) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes